1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robotic systems for remotely controlling robots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, robotic systems for remotely controlling a robot have been developed for games or the like. An example of such a robotic system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-51586.
When the conventional robot having a large number of joints, such as a humanoid robot, is remotely controlled, a switch having operation sections attached on a transmitter is on/off operated in such a way that the robot performs motions allocated in advance to each operation section.
In order to perform the motions allocated in advance to each operation section through the on/off operation of each operation section of the switch, complicated motions are allocated to the respective operation sections so that the robot can perform in the complicated motions through a simple manipulation.
However, the conventional robot can perform only regeneration of the motions allocated in advance to each operation section and an automatic attitude control motions utilizing a sensor such as a gyro-sensor. Accordingly, an user's will cannot be reflected to the real time operation of the robot. Thus, the motions of the robot are restricted and less appealing in amusements.